blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Weapon Tags
are cosmetic trinkets that can be attached to Primary Receivers in Blacklight: Retribution. Overview With the release of the September 2016 Patch no longer provide a stat boost. All are now decorative items. Additionally, most can now be purchased for GP or ZCoin Pre September 2016 Patch Prior to the September 2016 Patch, weapon tags provided small stat boosts. When equipped, provided a single small stat boost or several small stat boosts. Additionally, there were several Weapon Tags that provided no stat boost at all. Many that provided a boost to Stamina now provide no stat boost at all, as stamina is unlimited with the release of the Parity Patch. List of Weapon Tags Halloween Weapon Tags The following Weapon Tags are available for purchase near the end of October and are only available for a limited time. Original List of Weapon Tags and Stats Note: This list is just for reference and is not accurate or complete with Blacklight: Retribution's current available Weapon Tags. * Devil Girl : Switch Weapon Speed + * Three of a Kind : Accuracy + * Alienware Tag : Headshot Damage Reduction + * Astro A30 Headset : Accuracy + * Blacklight Helmet : Headshot Damage Reduction + * Order Helmet : Headshot Damage Reduction + * Poker Chip : Reduced Recoil + * 4 Leaf Clover : Stamina + * Coffee Cup : Movement Speed + * Bulldozer : Recoil + * Endless Ammo Tag : Stamina + * 45 Caliber : Damage + * Pot o' Gold : Headshot Damage Reduction + * Sonic Knife : Damage + * Angry Blockhead : Faster Reload + * Confused Blockhead : HRV Duration + * Happy Blockhead : Stamina + * Sad Blockhead : Health + * Surprised Blockhead : Faster Reload + * Boxing Gloves : Health + * Hanging Dice : Accuracy + * Blacklight Pixel Art : Movement Speed + * Order Pixel Art : Stamina + * Fused Bomb : HRV Recharge Rate + * Angry Fused Bomb : Reduced Recoil + * Panda APC : Ammo Count +2 * Zombie Head : Headshot Damage Reduction + * Zombie Head with HRV : HRV Recharge Rate + * Have a Nice Day Bomb : Ammo Count +2 * Nuclear Bomb : Range + * Holographic Sign : HRV Duration + * Blacklight Papercraft : Range + * Order Papercraft : Movement Speed + * Healthpack : Health + * Winged Skull : HRV Recharge Rate + * Hexed Skull : Reduced Recoil + * Beer Mug : Switch Weapon Speed + * Skateboard : Switch Weapon Speed + * Shovel : Faster Reload + * 8 Ball : Accuracy + * Smiley Face : HRV Duration + * The World : Range + * HRV Decoy : HRV Duration + * MMRS Logo : HRV Recharge Rate + * Tea Bag : HRV Recharge Rate + * Stink Tree : Reduced Recoil + * Heart Knuckles : Damage + * Lightning Bolt : Movement Speed + * Cupcake : HRV Recharge Rate + * Rhino Head : Health + * Curse Tag : Range + * Destructoid Tag : Damage + * Game Informer Tag : HRV Duration + * Gamespot Tag : Stamina + * IGN Tag : Reload Speed + * Machinima Tag : Reduced Recoil + * MMOBomb Tag : Accuracy + * PC Gamer Tag : Health + * FPS Guru Tag : Range + * Mushroom : Stamina + * Rabbit's Foot : Movement Speed + * Ying & Yang : HRV Recharge Rate + * Dollar Sign : Ammo Count +2 * Good Fortune Cat : Ammo Count +2 * Rainbow Pterodactyl : Faster Reload + * Health Max : Health ++ * Football : Damage + * Horseshoe : Accuracy + * Rubber Duck : Stamina + * Dog Bone : Switch Weapon Speed + * Heart : Health + * KBMOD USB Drive : Accuracy + * Angry Red Panda : Movement Speed + * Pizza Belly : Damage + * Terry the Penguin : Range + * XPlay Tag : Reload Speed + * M.A.R.S. Chibi : Ammo + * Army M.A.R.S. Chibi : Reload Speed + * Urban M.A.R.S. Chibi : Range + * Spec Ops M.A.R.S. Chibi : Damage + * Easter Egg Tag 1 : Switch Weapon Speed + * Easter Egg Tag 2 : Stamina + * Easter Egg Tag 3 : Recoil + * Easter Egg Tag 4 : Movement Speed + * Easter Egg Tag 5 : Damage + * Easter Egg Tag 6 : Range + * Easter Egg Tag 7 : Accuracy + * Easter Egg Tag 8 : Recharge Rate + * Portal Gun (Blue) : Recoil + * Portal Gun (Orange) : Damage + de:Deko-Anhänger Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Weapon tags